


Free! Genderbent Drabble #2

by MakikoIgami



Series: Free! Genderbent Drabbles [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Jobs, F/M, Genderbending, Loss of Virginity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haruka share a special relationship. How special though is what Makoto tries to hide for his dignity's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free! Genderbent Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairings: Makoto Tachibana / female!Haruka Nanase  
> Wordcount: ~4,000 (even in my book that's not a drabble anymore WTF?!)  
> Spoilers: None, only hinted ones which won't ruin the show for you  
> Warnings: female!Haru, dirty talk, fem-dom-ish, public exposure, sex in (concealed) public, some dubcon  
> Disclaimer: I wish I had more merchandise...  
> Notes&Comments: Number 2 of these little things of mine. In this one, we have female!Haru (and a hint of female!Rin, which will probably be especially fun to write), who is a feisty little beast and more than just a handful for Makoto. I took Haru's lack of inhibitions towards public exposure and extended that a little. Thus, Haru here ends up bossing Makoto around, but he gets paid back in full. Towards the middle there's a passage that was very difficult to write tense-wise and I'm pretty sure I fucked up theres, so please tell me how it should be. In the end, you learn something about contraceptives, but I hope you'll have fun reading.

 

"Haru-chan, no!" Makoto hurried after his childhood friend who just stood in front of a store that was displaying large aquariums. He could see how her eyes started to sparkle, how the muscles in her body started moving and as quickly as his long legs allowed him, he caught up with her before she was able to undress and jump into any of the pools.

The girl was stronger than she looked - Makoto knew since they had wrestled from time to time as children, Haruka always coming out as the victor of these mock-fights - so he had to use his entire body to stop her. His arms wrapped around her torso and he pulled her close to his much larger frame, making sure that she would stay immobile. Unfortunately he had miscalculated where that would put his hands.

As Haruka stood completely still, nonplussed, Makoto's face quickly turned a shade of red that he couldn't even define. His right hand had landed on her chest, precisely her left breast and as he had been so anxious to stop her from moving, he had started to squeeze. Tight.

Moments passed that felt like eternities and Makoto simply wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, but best take Haruka with him too, so she wouldn't get in trouble for public exposure. Well, for any potential public exposure in the future, not the one that was currently going on and that was entirely thanks to Makoto.

In what felt like the slowest slow-motion the brunet had ever witnessed Haruka turned her head around to him and he feared that it would do a complete 180-movement, just like that one yokai (jap. ghost/demon) and those things were scary, so he jerked again, squeezing her again which elicited a small gasp from her that went straight to Makoto's groin, as if that was even necessary already.

To anybody else her face would wear a perfect, annoyed glare at his stupid behavior, but Makoto also saw the tiny blush on her cheeks and how red the tips of her ears were and he would have flailed if not for one fact.

"You're hard," Haruka murmured matter-of-factly, making Makoto jolt again as she turned her head to the side in her own embarrassment. She worried her bottom lip while Makoto agonized over his traitorous body and the fact that she still had that effect on him even if they saw each other almost naked every day. The wish to be swallowed up by the ground got strong again when Haruka started to wiggle in his hold.

He blinked and looked down at the mop of long, jet-black hair with unruly bangs thanks to Haruka taking care of these herself and almost lost it when sapphire-blue eyes turned up to look at him with a pitiful puppy-look that rivaled anything he had seen before and by god, his twins had tried.

"If you wanted to do dirty things instead of going shopping after school you should have just said so," Haruka offered in her flat monotone and Makoto almost shrieked.

This was not an offer, this was a trap and a threat at the same time.

"Do you want to do it right here? Right in front of the shop?" she husked and Makoto cursed his body for being so responsive to that tone. "I didn't know you liked sex in public places where e-ve-ry-one would be able to see us, but I guess I don't mind if it's with you." He fingers reached up to her blouse and started undoing the upmost button very slowly, so that he could see it well.

Her smirk grew when he felt himself twitch eagerly in his pants.

"Ha-haru-ch-chan... W-w-we can't!" he managed to blurt out before he felt like he was going to faint from either all blood drained from his brain going south or from overheating.

"Too bad," Haruka said, nonplussed and shrugged off his hands with a little more exuberance than necessary. At least she turned away from the shop, leaving Makoto standing there and trying to cover up his awkward boner in public. He sighed, gingerly putting his hands in front of his crotch and followed her to wherever she was going.

Ever since kindergarten Haruka had bullied him in front of others, well, not badly, but she had been teasing him for being so small for being a boy after all. In fact, many people who had seen them together at first, holding hands as they played together on the beach, thought that Makoto was a girl and Haruka was a boy. That changed as soon as they entered middle school and Haruka had to wear the girls' sailor style school uniform. By then, Makoto was half a head taller than her and he had lost some of the roundness of his face, although it was still visible even now that they were in their second year of high school.

Haruka had always been the stronger of the two of them, too. She used to defend Makoto from bullies - despite the fact that she seemed to be his biggest bullier - and protected him whenever Makoto was scared by something, like a ghost story, the ocean or simply the darkness. They used to hold hands for as long as Makoto could remember and despite the fact that both the kindergartner and their elementary school teachers pulled him aside to ask him why he was letting himself be bullied by a girl, he always knew that Haruka simply cared about him, that she was trying to scare people off from bullying little Makoto by demonstrating that she was the only one to do it when all the little boy with the gentle green eyes could see was how much she cared for him.

And that was how they got through until now.

Naturally, people who were with them in the swim club instantly knew that Haruka was a girl, even if she had tried to go into the men's lockers wearing only a boy's swimming trunks before, before her chest developed into the steady B-cup that it was now. It still did not diminish the fact that she was the fastest freestyle swimmer in all of Iwatobi, maybe even Tottori, if not Japan as a whole, faster than both women and men. That allowed her a lot of freedom even in elementary school and thus Makoto found himself swimming in a mixed relay team with her, a petite boy called Nagisa from the swim club and this newcomer called Rin, who looked as much as a boy as Haruka did, but was a girl just like that, too.

It was confusing at first, but Makoto soon managed to get along with her, too, even if her competitive streak irritated and confused him. Wasn't swimming supposed to be fun? It wasn't nice to see Haruka that riled up because it was pushing her off track. Rin was forcing her into actions she never did before nor seemed like she wanted to do them, but in the end, it seemed at least, she had grown with it, gotten stronger and more open to the world.

That was strange, really. But Makoto was happy when Haruka was happy and that's how it was.

Just like they had become lovers.

It was weird, really, thinking about it.

They had noticed each others' differences one day when they were playing on the beach during their kindergarten-time, when Haruka had noticed that Makoto had something that she didn't have and proceeded to pull on it until Makoto started crying, only to console him afterwards with sloppy hugs and kisses. They hadn't thought any of it the years after, but one day after swim practice, during their first year in middle school Haruka had cornered him just before they left for the showers.

Seeing how she had picked out a spot where they wouldn't be seen by anyone she must have planned that for a very long time and when Makoto's back hit the cold wall, he didn't know what to think, all that he knew was that this was the first time that he was scared of Haruka. But then she had kissed him, hard on the mouth and when he gasped she had pushed her tongue in, only to be shying back when Makoto didn't react.

In fact, he had been frozen on the spot when Haruka kissed him, but as soon as she had pulled away, hid her face in embarrassment and was about to run away from him, he caught her wrist and pulled her back against him. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and looked at him with a mixture of shock and underlying joy, just to relax when he smiled back at her. She hugged him tight and - inexplicably to him at that time - started crying against his chest, hugging him so tightly that he had to skip swim practice the following day because her short fingernails had left some nasty marks on his back.

Their following encounters included awkward holding hands when nobody was looking and heated kisses on the school's rooftop and at Haruka's house, always in private, but always leaving marks that forced Makoto to skip swim practice until he decided that he didn't care anymore. After he had endured the first lewd comments about the marks on his back and his neck along with slaps on the back and appreciating whistles, Makoto started to wonder if this had been some kind of bravery test from Haruka.

He wondered if she wanted to see how much of a scaredy cat he really was and how long it took him to take some pride in the marks she left on him. The look she gave him when he was both scolded and congratulated by other boys was more than just smug, and when she jumped into the water, Makoto could see that she used an extra strong kick.

The following day Haruka quit the swimming club.

The day after that, Makoto followed suit.

Of course she gave him the cold shoulder afterwards, but much like a good puppy, Makoto kept on following her around until she asked him to come home with her.

He remembered the day as if it was yesterday: The Cherry blossoms had started to bloom and it was after their last written exam of their first year at Junior High School. Walking home together was nothing unusual to them; neither was holding hands, yet it felt different that day. Haruka kept pushing her fingers into his skin, running them down his knuckles until the skin felt raw and he felt the need to let out a whimper. She stopped then, but it didn't feel like she had paying actual attention to what it was that she was doing.

She urged him to keep walking past his house, even as he tried to explain he just wanted to get a change of clothes, but the words didn't even get past his lips as he looked at her. She wanted him to be home now, no stopping. All of this was conveyed in a single shrug of shoulders and Makoto found himself smiling softly at her before he followed her pace up the steps to her house, where they both shucked their shoes at the entrance and Haruka walked off into the bathroom to soak herself.

Makoto remembered how dumbfounded he had felt then, looked around and decided to try and heat up some leftovers in Haruka's fridge along with some rice for both of them. The thought to go home and get changed quickly crossed his mind, but he would betray Haruka that way so he quenched that thought the same moment it came up. He had managed to put the rice into the rice cooker and two fillets of fish into the grill oven, when he felt something bump into his back. Something wet.

Two arms came around his waist and he realized that what he was feeling was actually Haruka's wet body, just out of the bath, clinging to him and by the gods he hoped that there was a towel between them.

Which there wasn't.

In fact, Haruka's hands went straight down to his groin and up to his nipples, tweaking and pinching above, massaging determinedly below. She bit down on his back, making him squawk indignantly in addition to the protests he was crying out, but soon he couldn't help his body's reactions anymore, not with her breasts pressing against him, hardened nipples poking his back while clever fingers were working on him in just the right places. He moaned almost pathetically, pressing back and trying to turn around, but Haruka wouldn't let him, no, not before she had tried to shove her hand down his pants, just to be annoyed with the articles of clothing.

She had made him turn around and he struggled to turn off the grill while she was working on his pants, getting rid of everything that separated her from his privates and when she had pulled them down, she just stared at them for a while. Makoto had hidden his face behind his hands, so he didn't know what she was thinking, but he had been able to feel her hand shaking when she had reached out to touch him. It disappeared after while though, and then she had started to stimulate him with long, sure strokes that had felt better than getting touched there by your best friend should have felt and when she had started to lick him tentatively he had all but lost it. The rest of the moment remained a blur in his memory, the only thing that came out of it was that Haruka declared them to be dating - or at least sex friends - and that it had become her right to tease him mercilessly with sexual innuendos whenever the two of them were alone.

As things progressed, he realized that it also meant for Haruka to walk around naked in front of him whenever she had a chance to, which left him with a lot of awkward boners at really unwanted times. He was glad to find out that she wasn't always wearing her swimsuit under her uniform anymore, but he was also scandalized when he found out that Haruka wasn't wearing anything underneath. He had happened to catch sight of her privates on the way up the stairs to the roof on her first day of middle schools third year and he all but sputtered shrieked in response. He tried to hide his reaction so not to attract any unwanted attention, but when they were on the roof, Haruka just smirked at him and when they sat down to eat, she made sure that he saw everything. It was almost too much for his pure heart to bear, but after lunch, Haruka made up for all the stress she had caused. Not that that was any better for his poor heart, but it helped to get rid of at least some nervousness. To this day, Haruka would always end up teasing him with how hard the possibility of getting caught made him.

Which brought him back to his current situation, where he found himself trapped in the changing room of the ladies section of a department store, pulled inside by one stoic faced girl who was also carrying a beautiful blue dress with her that would probably stunning on her body. Said girl was currently on her knees in front of him and had decided it was a good idea to help him get rid of his boner.

"H-Haru-chan!" Makoto squawked as silently as he could, painfully aware that they were still out in public, more or less, and that somebody might overhear them any second. The only response he received was a hum and a wet, slurping sound around his manhood. He resigned to his face of being Haruka's play thing once again, letting her suck him off without further protest. The only thing he did was to bite his hand so he wouldn't moan out too loudly, but Haruka knew better and teased all his right spots, leaving him at the brink of coming any second.

But then she stopped. And stood up, turned around and lifted her skirt to reveal that she was not wearing any underwear.

"Again?!" Makoto cried out, reprimanding himself for being so loud. But the signs were loud and clear and so he stepped closer, used his thumbs to spread Haruka's asscheeks and pushed inside quickly.

The girl moaned and let her head loll back against his chest, looking up at him with just the faintest of blushes gracing her cheeks. Only her dark and diluted eyes betrayed how turned on she was. "You like it," she said, not a question, but almost a command.

Makoto chuckled and nodded. "Well, I love you," he mumbled against her ear before he started moving, marveling in how wet his girlfriend was, and how he fit all too perfectly inside of her.

Haruka let out the smallest of moans, back curling until she was pressed fully against his chest, before she moved her hips in unison with Makoto, forcing him to go deeper and faster. Her hands directed his to her breasts, where he realized that what he had thought to be a swimsuit earlier was in fact nothing at all, so he was touching her almost directly, only separated by the thin layer of her blouse. His fingers teased a pert nipple and when he looked up, he realized that he could see both of them in the mirror in the changing room, and he could even see themselves from behind thanks to the moveable mirror at the other side of the tiny space.

He sucked in a curse and closed his eyes, letting his head drop onto Haruka's shoulder as she let out a moan, probably due to him twitching inside of her and thus curling against her really good spots. She pushed back against him in a frantic rhythm and he knew that she was close, so he started to concentrate on his own pleasure, wanting this to be over for them both at the same time.

"Haru-chan," he warned, feeling that he was just a few more thrusts away from coming and that Haruka wasn't all that far behind either.

"It's a safe day," she husked, "so come inside me, please!"

Makoto both hated and loved when Haruka talked dirty like that and it was only a matter of seconds until he pulled her back flush against him, coming deep inside her with a low groan, rocking back and forth until every last drop had been deposited inside his girlfriend. He could feel her walls clenching halfway through, choking back a cry of pleasure, which was a telltale sign that she had reached her orgasm as well. He held her close for a while until they had caught their breaths and then he let go, pulling up his pants again.

"Haru-chan," he started, but stopped when his girlfriend reached between her legs to catch whatever seed that was dribbling out of her before it could drop on the floor. He turned a bright red when she looked at the white liquid on her fingers and almost fainted from the blood rushing through his veins when she licked it off. She gave him a look when he had to sat down from feeling too dizzy that showed clearly how much of a softy she thought he was, but continued nevertheless.

Before he could do something stupid (again), Makoto looked up at her face, momentarily amused by the satisfied gleam in her eyes and then asked something that he knew he should rather be addressing in private than there. They were lucky enough not to get caught before, so they shouldn't risk anything anymore.

"Haru-chan, you said last week it was a safe day... and the week before you were on your period," he noted, looking at her slightly alarmed. "I don't know much, but from what I've read... you're probably in your fertile phase right now. It's not a safe day, so we shouldn't be doing it without protection."

Ever the reasonable, Makoto just felt the need to point out the dangers of impending pregnancy for both of them.

Haruka just shrugged. "I don't know. But, if it's Makoto's, I would mind bearing a child," she said, cleaning the last rest off her fingers.

"Haru! How can you say that! We're in high school, it's not okay. What would the others say? What would your parents say? ...What do you think my parents would say?!" he asked, panicked so much that he was almost hyperventilating.

"Makoto," Haruka said simply, sternly, and managed to calm him down quite a bit, "I wouldn't mind. My mother wouldn't mind. She would be happy that I wasn't spending every waking hour in the bathtub. I don't think your parents would mind either. And we would marry and still go to school and-"

"But you wouldn't be able to swim!" Makoto tried to point out, frantic to find something to stop her from being so reckless.

"That's not true," Haruka refused vehemently. "In fact, swimming would be good to relax back muscles and such. It's the best sport for pregnant women."

Defeated by such profound arguments, Makoto sighed and let his shoulders drop. "Fine... but I don't want to be a... father just yet. I still have Ran and Ren and we're still in high school. Let's at least wait until we're done with college or something. I mean, I don't have any money to-"

"Stripper," Haruka interrupted, eyes shining with unknown vigor.

"Excuse me?!"

"You could be a stripper! Your dick is so big, everybody would want to see it on stage. But I'm the only one to ever be allowed to touch you!" Haruka added and Makoto thought he was within a nightmare. His face must have shown it because Haruka started laughing after a while, a quiet sound, but one that could soothe demons. Makoto soon started smiling softly at her, even if he had to sigh deeply.

"Please, Haruka. Don't take these things lightly. I'm flattered to know that you would want me to be the father of your children and trust me, I don't want anybody else to be the mother of my children, but not now. Let's talk about this after school, maybe during third year, but not now. There's still so much to do for both of us..."

He trailed off as Haruka nodded in response. He could see that she had understood what he meant, what he wanted to say, so he didn't have to continue talking.

"Makoto," she said after she was finished adjusting her clothes. "I'm on contraceptives. Every day is a safe day."

"Huh?! When did you...?!"

"Second year of Middle school. The doctor said I was pretty early, but since I had a lot of cramps and was unable to move sometimes unless I had taken a long, hot bath, I got the prescription for the pill. A year later I got a hormonal implant, because I hated having to take the pill every day. It lasts for about three years."

Makoto was flabberghasted. He would never have thought that Haruka would go to the doctor's with such an issue, much less come up with a way where she didn't have to worry about getting pregnant for a really long time.

"Wanna go eat some ice-cream?" Haruka asked into the cloud around his head, in which he tried to stomach all these new informations. She was already halfway out of the changing room, still not wearing any underwear.

Makoto sighed and got up, dusting off his pants from imaginary dirt. "Fine, but first I'll get you some underwear."

"Lacy?"

"I don't care, just something that you can wear instead of your swimming suit."

"I want some with Iwatobi-chan-print."


End file.
